1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power receptacle, and more particularly to a power receptacle having separable plug retaining frame, the power receptacle has at least one outlet, a plug can be plugged into the outlet, a plug retaining strap can be used to fix the plug on the plug retaining frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A first prior-art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,546, the first prior-art disclosed a power strip has a flange, the flange has a plurality of rectangular slots, each of the rectangular slots can be inserted a strap to fix a power cord plug. The flange belongs to shell structure of the power strip, it is difficult to replace the flange. Moreover, the flange is not used to indicate the function of the electrical outlets or the group of the electrical outlets. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the first prior-art.
A second prior-art is disclosed in PCT Patent No. WO2014146735, the second prior-art disclosed an electrical outlet apparatus having a flange, the flange is adjacent to a wall, a link receptacle protrudes from the flange, the link receptacle can be inserted a link member. The material of the flange is same to the material of the link receptacle and the material of the wall, therefore the color of the flange is same to the color of the link receptacle and the color of the wall. A plurality of the link receptacles are not used to indicate the function of the electrical outlets or the group of the electrical outlets. Thus, there is a requirement of improvement for the second prior-art.